Fibrous vertebrate tissues are generally composed of two types of biopolymers that are responsible for the mechanical properties of the tissues: collagen for strength and stiffness, and elastin for extensibility. It would be advantageous to have available a biocomposite material that addresses the problems associated with the current medical practices involving prosthetic materials. Such technology would greatly improve the overall efficiency and affordability of numerous surgeries which involve prosthetics by decreasing the risk of autoimmune response to the prosthesis, increasing the structural soundness of the prosthesis, and by decreasing the risk of post-operative infection at the site of the implant.